The present invention is related to telecommunications networks, and in particular to cross-boxes implemented in relation to telecommunications networks.
As illustrated in FIG. 1a, a telecommunications network 100 can include a two service providers 110, 120 with access to a consumer premises 140 via a cross-box 130. The service providers can include supporting service provider 110 that maintains cross-box 130 and provides services via connection 111, and accessing service provider 120 that merely provides services via connection 121 connected to cross-box 130. Cross-box 130 is connected to consumer premises 140 via connection 131.
As an example, service provider 110 can be an ILEC (Incumbent Local Exchange Carrier), while service provider 120 is a CLEC (Competitive Local Exchange Carrier). When the ILEC servicing consumer premises 140 is to be changed, a service technician must be dispatched to physically change the service selection at cross-box 130. This can include, as depicted in FIGS. 1b and 1c, changing a jumper 150 to connect points 112 and 132, or points 122 and 132 and thus couple connection 131 to a selected one of connection 111 or connection 121. This process is expensive and time consuming.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for implementing cross-boxes.